Kamen Rider Kyuseishu
by PHANTOMKNIGHTMARE47
Summary: A college student named Nakashima Kazuma, ever since the death of his mother and father, has fallen into a deep depression. He is constantly bullied by a guy who picks on him after school, his only support are his two childhood friends, Daigo and Yumiko, until one day, a race of monsters called Darkmares attack the city, until Nakashima finds a strange belt, and becomes a new hero.


Hello, everyone! PHANTOMKNIGHTMARE47 with a new story called _Kamen Rider_ _Kyuseishu_ , basically, a college student named Nakashima Kazuma, ever since the death of his mother and father, has fallen into a deep depression. He is constantly bullied by a guy who picks on him after school, his only support are his two childhood friends, Daigo and Yumiko, until one day, a race of monsters called Darkmares attack the city, until Nakashima finds a strange belt, and becomes a new hero.

I own Nakashima Kazuma, Daigo Otanashi, Yumiko Mitsurugi, Ayane and Nagato Kazuma (Nakashima's mom and dad), Yugao Aikawa, Sayumi Hoshikawa, Giganidas, Zalkor, Jirax, Kaidor, and Zyro), The late Shoutaro Ishinomori owns Kamen Rider, may he rest in peace.

This is dedicated to my senpai, Secret-Universe (cmara), my friend and sister-figure, GamingFictions2013(KKSparks), and my buddy, WOLFWATCHER12(WOLWATCHER12)

Let's get this fic started!

It shows a figure sleeping on the couch. He wore a black t-shirt that had a white star, with falcon wings in the center of the wings, on the shirt's chest area, jeans, and red and black sneakers, he had dark brown hair in L Lawliet's hairstyle. He was stirring in his sleep

 _Nightmare_

 _It showed the figure in a burning building, mortally wounded_

" _P-please..." said the figure "Help me..."_

" _Not even God can prevent you from the same fate as your parents." said a man as he aimed his gun "Goodbye, Nakashima Kazuma."_

 _The man pulled the trigger_

 _Nightmare over_

"NO!" Nakashima said, his voice sounding like Future Trunks from DBZ Kai, as he shot awake, hyperventilating, Nakashima had dark green eyes. Nakashima's eyes filled up with tears

"WHY MUST I SUFFER LIKE THIS!?" he asked himself, crying

(Opening Song: "Hekireki" by Last Alliance)

Instrumental Intro: It shows a hill, and it shows Nakashima sitting alone, before getting to his feet, looking to the sky, as he reaches to the sky, and clenches his hand into a fist, and the logo for Kamen Rider Kyuseishu

( **kuriin aizu ni utsuru henka no nai robou no ue** **hashirinukeru mahha gojuu no yume** ) It shows Nakashima with his friends, Daigo and Yumiko, living together, and Nakashima remembering the day his parents died

( **tsumujikaze ga tekubi ni karamitsuki** **kinou no boku kara kuratta kizu ni chikau** ) It then shows Nakashima visiting his parents' grave, and he looks into the sky

( **aoi sora wa haiiro ni tsutsumare** **machiwabita kono kaze ga kata naderu** ) It shows the Giganoids, Giganidas, Zalkor, Kaidor, Jyrax, and Zyro, plotting to take over Earth

( **ryou no te ni nigiritsuzuketekita** **"seiten no hekireki" to iu nihiru na kibou** ) It shows the BoostCharger and SystemKeys in Nakashima's hands, as he ponders what to do now.

( **hashiritsuzukeru ashi o** **tome** **uchitsuzukeru kobushi o hiraita** ) Nakashima sees people running in fear at the sight of the Mutrons, the grunts.

( **te no hira ni kizanda** **kyou ni tadoritsuku tame no ippo** ) Nakashima inserts the BoostKey in the BoostCharger, and becomes Kamen Rider Kyuseishu

( **asu wa asu no kaze ga fuku sa to** ) Boost draws the Star Slasher, and slices through the Mutrons left and right, he is then helped by Kamen Rider Ryusei, Kamen Rider Junketsu, and Kamen Rider Mystic

( **tasogare sora de namida koraete** ) It shows Kyuseishu's Flame, Aqua, Aero, Umbra and Ultimate Synch forms, standing side by side, attacking with their weapons.

( **yagate otona ni naru bokura e** ) Kyuseishu does his Angel Fall rider kick, and the monster explodes.

( **Seiten no hekireki!** ) It shows Kyuseishu sitting on top of a roof.

(End of OP)

Chapter 1: Beginning of a Hero

Nakashima's Narration

 _My name is Nakashima Kazuma. I'm nineteen years old, and I am a college student in Akihabara, Japan. And YES. I am an otaku. My Mom and Dad died in a house fire, when I was little. So I lived in a house with my two childhood friends._

"Hey, guys." said Nakashima, as he walked into two figures.

The first figure was a young man about 18 or so with black hair styled like Kira Yamato, with brown eyes, a white shirt, shorts, and crocs. This was Daigo Otanashi.

The second figure was a girl about 19 in age, with black hair, blue eyes, wearing a blue and teal sundress with heels. This was Yumiko Mitsurugi.

"Hey, Nakashima." said Daigo, his voice sounding like Soul Evans from Soul Eater.

"Nakashima, is everything OK?" said Yumiko, her voice sounding like Winry Rockbell "You were crying in your sleep."

 _Nakashima's Narration_

 _The dude with Kira Yamato's hairstyle is my buddy, Daigo Otanashi, he's been friends with me ever since we were babies. He's a hardcore gamer. The girl is Yumiko Mitsurugi, she and I have been friends ever since the day we met in high school._

"Yeah...I had that nightmare, again…." said Nakashima

"Jeez, man..." said Daigo "Let go, OK?"

Nakashima groaned

"Daigo, that's not helping!" said Yumiko

"Well, I'm off." said Nakashima as he walked away

"OK, see ya!" said Daigo

Elsewhere, in deep space, a ship was orbiting Earth. This was the Soul Ravager, onboard were a race of aliens called the Giganoids, they were a race of aliens hell-bent on taking over Earth

The first figure looked like Monster Form Basco from _Gokaiger_ , but black and silver with dark purple eyes and he used a sword similar to the Satan Saber from _BLACK/BLACK RX_ with the blade of the Garo Sword, this was Zalkor, the master swordsman

The 2nd figure looked like Deathstroke, but his mask was off, revealing a Delu-Knight face. This was Kaldor, the master assassin.

The 3rd figure looked like Laughing Jack mixed with Jester from _Justice League Doom_ , this was Jirax, the jester and knife user.

The 4th and last figure looked like N-Daguva-Zeba with Super Zeltax's head and chest and Goldar's wings, and a sword similar to Dark Knight Kiba's sword, with the blade of the Phoenix Phantom's sword, Catastrophe

"Report, Zalkor." said Giganidas.

"We are over Earth and Japan right now, my lord." said Zalkor.

"Excellent, soon that pitiful ball of dirt will be ours!" said Giganidas.

"Which Darkmare shall we send?" said Kaidor

"Easy! The Spider Darkmare!" said Jyrax

With that, a pod was sent to Earth, where it crashed to the ground

That's when a creature emerged from the pod.

It looked like Aracnea Worm Flavus, with the face of the Spider Fangire.

People began to run, screaming.

Later, at the local cemetery, Nakashima was busy facing a grave

"Hey, Mom, Dad..." said Nakashima "How are things up in Heaven? I got you some flowers, by the way…."

Nakashima took out a bouquet of flowers, and placed them at the grave.

"I just wanted to let you know that I love y-!"

 **BAM!** Nakashima was kicked in the side of the head.

"Ha-ha!" said a voice "Wuss! If you miss your mommy and daddy so much, why don't you join them!?"

Nakashima saw a figure with blonde hair, and brown eyes.

"Go away, Yugao." growled Nakashima, slowly starting to get angry

"Oh, I'm sorry, emo!" said Yugao "Why don't you go crying to your parents? Oh, that's right! YOU HAVE NONE!"

Yugao was laughing, but his laughing was replaced by choking when Nakashima grabbed him by the neck, and pinned him against a mailbox

"Listen good, Aikawa!" said Nakashima "If you know what's good for you, you'd leave me and my friends alone, because _nobody_ disses my family!"

"Nakashima, stop!" said Daigo "You're gonna kill him!"

Nakashima let go of Yugao

"I couldn't take anymore…." said Nakashima, his voice breaking "Something just snapped…."

Yumiko hugged Nakashima, as the brown-haired version of L sobbed in her arms

"Shh...I gotcha." said Yumiko

Later, Nakashima saw a green shooting star crash down at the city viewpoint

"HOLY MACKEREL!" said Daigo

Nakashima looked in the crater, and saw a belt, it looked like a futuristic version of the Arcle, with the center of ShadowMoon's Kingstone, and the side flaps/front buckle of the Beast Driver

"A belt?" said Nakashima.

That's when the belt shot up, and attached onto Nakashima's waist

"AAH!" Nakashima screamed "GET IT OFF ME!"

Nakashima was now switching to and from an armored figure, who looked like Faiz, with Den-O Sword Form's chest armor, and Kamen Rider Aqua's helmet. His armor was colored black, white, silver and navy blue, with a white star on the chest, with Soul Eater Wings of Light in the center of the white star, and the optics were green

"Nakashima!" said Yumiko, as Nakashima changed back, and passed out, Yumiko catching him

"He's out cold!" said Daigo, as the belt fell off of Nakashima's waist.

Yumiko and Daigo carried Nakashima and the belt back to their place.

However, they were being watched by the Spider Darkmare.

"Lord Giganidas, some humans found the StarCharger." said the Spider Darkmare

"WHAT!?" said Giganidas on the other end "As always, those annoying Atlasians always gain the upper hand! Kill those humans, and destroy the StarCharger!"

"At once, Lord Giganidas." said the Spider Darkmare as he walked off.

Back at the apartment, Nakashima woke up

"What happened?" said Nakashima

"Some alien belt got on your waist, but it fell off after you passed out." said Daigo

"Really?" said Nakashima "Wow..."

"Um, guys?" said Yumiko, as they saw the news

"This just in:" said the newscaster "a monster which is what looks like a humanoid spider is attacking the Osaka district."

"I gotta stop that monster!" said Nakashima as he ran out the door

At the Osaka district, the Spider Darkmare was wreaking havoc

"Yes! Run, pathetic humans! Nobody can save you!" said the Spider Darkmare

"THAT'S WHERE YOU'RE WRONG, PUNK!" said a voice, as Nakashima ran up to the Spider Darkmare.

"Ooh, look! A hero!" said the Spider Darkmare "One of my favorites…."

Nakashima then braced himself, and closed his eyes.

 _Nakashima's Mind_

Nakashima was in a white limbo, and he saw his parents as angels.

Nakashima's mother had dark brown hair, and ice blue eyes, while his dad had black hair and green eyes. They were known as Ayane and Nagato Kazuma

"M-mom…? Dad…?" said Nakashima, and his eyes teared up "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

Ayane hugged Nakashima "We missed you too, sweetheart."

"I wish we didn't die in that horrid fire..." said Nagato "that way we'd be there for you when you got bullied by Yugao..."

"Dad..." said Nakashima

"We may be gone, Nakashima…." Ayane spoke "but you have a girl to look after."

"Yumiko..." said Nakashima.

"Mhm." said Nagato "We knew that you had feelings for her."

"Yeah...I do..." said Nakashima.

"Right now, you need to stop that monster before he harms anyone else." said Ayane "Good luck son...we love you."

 _Sequence Over_

Nakashima opened his eyes, and slapped the belt on his waist, and took out something similar to a MaDan Key from Madan Senki Ryukendo, and inserted it into the left slot

"HENSHIN!" Nakashima spoke as he turned the key

 **=Change! Kamen Rider Kyuseishu! Go! Go! Iku-ze!=**

With that, data constructs of the armor parts appeared around Nakashima, and attached onto him all at once.

Nakashima now looked like Faiz, with Den-O Sword Form's chest armor, and Kamen Rider Aqua's helmet. His armor was colored black, white, silver and navy blue, with a white star on the chest, with Soul Eater Wings of Light in the center of the white star, the optics on his helmet were bright green.

(Cue "Spinning Wheel" from the Kamen Rider OST)

"Nani!?" said the Spider Darkmare, shocked "You are-!"

"I am the savior of Earth!" said Kyuseishu "Kamen Rider….KYUSEISHU!"

"I'd like to see you try!" said the Spider Darkmare as he fought Kyuseishu in hand to hand combat

"Is that all you can do!?" said the Spider Darkmare.

"I'M JUST GETTING STARTED!" said Kyuseishu as he battered the Spider Darkmare.

"Soon, Lord Giganidas will rule this lower level ball of dirt with an iron talon!" said the Spider Darkmare.

"I'll see to it that your master falls!" said Kyuseishu as he broke the Spider Darkmare's back over his knee, and threw him

"Gah!" said the Spider Darkmare "You dare deny Lord Giganidas his plans…!? You humans are the _real_ monsters!"

"Don't you dare insult Humanity!" said Kyuseishu, as he inserted a key inside the slot on the right

 **=Rising Break!=**

Energy constructs of the Wings of Light sprouted from Kyuseishu's back, and he sailed into the air, before coming down with the force of a comet

"ANGEL FALL!" Kyuseishu yelled as he did a flying side kick, blowing through the Spider Darkmare.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the Spider Darkmare screamed as Kyuseishu skidded to a stop

"Checkmate." said Kyuseishu as he snapped his fingers

"Don't think this is over…!" said the Spider Darkmare "Soon, Lord Giganidas shall reign supreme! AND HUMANITY….WILL DIE OUT…!"

The Spider Darkmare fell backwards, screaming, before he exploded into pieces

Kyuseishu walked off, before he was stopped by a news reporter

"Wait!" said the reporter

"Huh?" said Kyuseishu

"Can you tell us who you are, Mr. Kamen Rider?" said the news reporter

"Oh, um..." said Kyuseishu "I am Kamen Rider Kyuseishu, and my motto is: if there is a monster, I'll be there to stop it!"

Next thing you know, a motorcycle that resembled a modified Suzuki G Strider arrived on autopilot, and Kyuseishu climbed on, and drove off.

Later, on the Soul Ravager, Giganidas was outraged

"WHAT!?" said Giganidas "A Kamen Rider!? Here!? No matter. I will not last until this Kamen Rider Kyuseishu is destroyed!"

Giganidas was so angry, he gave his army an entire headache.

Later, Nakashima walked to Yumiko

"Something on your mind, Nakashima?" said Yumiko

"Well, yeah..." said Nakashima, as he blushed "Yumiko Mitsurugi...I LOVE YOU!"

Yumiko blushed

"Oh, um...Nakashima...I love you too." said Yumiko as she smiled, and Yumiko kissed Nakashima on the cheek, and Nakashima blushed a bright shade of red

Nakashima sat down, but found himself staring at Yumiko's bust

"Hey, my eyes are up here, ya big goof!" said Yumiko

"Oh! Sorry!" said Nakashima as he slept on the couch

"Good night, my handsome knight..." said Yumiko as she kissed Nakashima on the cheek

(Ending Song: Full Throttle by Super Sound Police Department)

(It shows Kyuseishu on his motorcycle on a racetrack)

Mataseta ne Hey, Ladies and Gentlemen junbi wa ii?  
Mada mitaiken no Shock kimi ni misete ageru

Tatoereba It's an Amazing Circus! totsuzen ni  
Machi ni arawareta magic dare mo toriko ni naru

Mokuteki hataseru nara Eye-for-Eye Justice  
Piero wa chotto kowai sa  
Sou iu mono seija double face?

Tobase tobase  
Signal ga ore no spotlight  
Tobase tobase  
Oitsukasenai mahha no supiido  
Warui kedo michi wa yuzurenai  
Break wa nai Full throttle

(an instrumental of Hekireki plays)

Next time, on Kamen Rider Kyuseishu:

Nakashima hears of there being more riders

?-"I am Kamen Rider Mystic."

Also, a Cobra Darkmare arrives

Cobra Darkmare-"TIME TO DIE!"

Also, Kyuseishu gets his first weapon!

 **=Engage, Boost Blade!=**

Can Kyuseishu stomp this sinister snake into the ground? And who is this Kamen Rider Mystic?

Chapter 2: A Mystic Debut!

Kyuseishu: Let's make a show of it!

Well, this is a really good fic that I wrote!

Be sure to read and review

Also….NO NEGATIVE COMMENTS!


End file.
